Até que a morte não os separe
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Para alguns, a morte é o fim. Para outros, o começo... deathfic, incesto Saga X Kanon, lemon. Oneshot.


Kanon POV

- Morto...

- Sim, senhor. O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que se fazia de Grande Mestre se matou.

- Se matou... está bem, Tétis. Vá embora e prepare os demais Generais Marinas para a nova investida.

Tento me fazer de forte e frio. A moça não sabe de meu parentesco com Saga, portanto tenho de agir como se apenas requeresse um relatório da batalha. Assim que chego a meu recinto privado, no entanto, desabo na cama arrasado. Saga morreu... e foi por isso que, na noite anterior, senti como se uma parte da minha alma fosse embora. Porque Saga _é_ minha alma...

- Nascemos juntos... de que adianta ter um império se ele não está comigo? Deveríamos ter morrido juntos também.

Sempre, desde pequenos, fomos preparados para enfrentar a morte a qualquer momento. Fosse a nossa própria, fosse a de um dos dois. E eu realmente estava preparado para isto, mas somente se fôssemos unidos. Sinto-me como se faltasse lhe dizer certas coisas, resolver o conflito que houve por treze anos com a parte boa de Saga. E agora que ele morreu... nunca mais poderemos nos reconciliar outra vez.

Choro copiosamente. Choro, como não o fiz sequer na morte de minha mãe, quando eu tinha sete anos de idade. Mamãe foi embora em paz, apesar de jovem, pois havia encaminhado seus dois filhos a um serviço que julgava digno. Mas Saga... enho certeza de que ele foi perturbado. Um suicida...

Vou lavar o rosto, inchado e vermelho do pranto. Em seguida, deito na cama e acaricio o travesseiro, como se dele pudesse depreender meu gêmeo novamente.

- Descanse em paz... irmão... - é o que digo, os sentidos um tanto quanto entorpecidos pela emoção.

Fecho os olhos, tentando dormir e não conseguindo. Serei capaz de dormir novamente algum dia...?!

No meio dessas divagações, sinto uma presença quente, acolhedora, pacífica. Quem... quem entraria assim, facilmente, no Santuário de Poseidon?

- Kanon...

Meu coração salta no peito, e eu abro os olhos, repentinamente. É a voz de... Saga?

- Devo estar tendo alucinações... - digo a mim mesmo, embora a voz parecesse ser muito real.

- Não é alucinação, Kanon... sou eu...

Viro a cabeça para o lado e vejo, atônito, a figura de Saga. Começo a respirar ofegante, assustado. E olhe que poucas coisas são capazes de me assustar... mas Saga sempre mexeu comigo de uma forma que nada mais conseguiu mexer.

- Por que se assusta, Kanon? Sou eu, seu irmão.

- Mas... está... morto!

Ele sorri para mim, e de forma bela. Mais bela ainda do que quando estava vivo.

- Aquele corpo que eu tinha foi enterrado. Mas a minha essência... está aqui com você.

- Mas... mas... bem, seu espírito não deveria ir ao que chamam de "além"?

- Sim. Mas antes de ir... quero ficar um pouco mais com você.

Suas mãos etéreas, mais brancas do que eram quando estavam em carne e osso, tocam em meu corpo e um calor agradável, transcendental, percorre todo meu corpo. Respiro algumas vezes, enlevado, e de repente as mãos de meu gêmeo me "puxam" pelos ombros, para fora do corpo. Quando abro os olhos, vejo que meu corpo está deitado na cama, como se estivesse dormindo, e eu... ao lado dele, em pé, ainda amparado pelos braços de Saga.

- Eu... Saga... o que... o que você fez?! Eu estou morto também?!

- Não... é claro que não.

- Como assim, "é claro que não"?! Meu corpo está ali fora e eu... eu estou aqui!

- Eu apenas projetei sua alma para fora de seu corpo físico.

- E... eu vou conseguir voltar?

- Vai sim. Você ainda tem ligações etéreas com seu corpo. Já eu me desliguei completamente do meu quando desferi o golpe contra meu próprio coração.

- Por que, Saga? Por que se matou?

- Era necessário, Kanon... eu não podia mais ameaçar a vida de Atena. E agora, sem aquele corpo... meu lado maligno não tem mais como se manifestar, nem prejudicar a alguém.

- Saga!! Que bobagem! Sempre com seus sentimentalismos, se sacrificando pelos outros!

- Eu também estou melhor assim. Aquele corpo, psiquicamente enfermo... apenas estava me incomodando. Eu já não aguentava mais ser dois...

- Mas, Saga... sequer pensou em mim?! Você vai embora, enquanto eu... permanecerei aqui, na Terra, ainda em corpo denso, sabe-se lá até quando!

- Claro que pensei em você! Tanto que vim vê-lo mais uma vez, antes de ir à minha nova dimensão de morada... e para tornar nosso encontro ainda mais intenso e real, eu o tirei temporariamente do corpo físico...

Olho minhas mãos, meu corpo, minha forma "espiritusl". É real até demais; mais perfeita ainda do que a chamada "forma física", a qual ainda se encontra deitada e imóvel na cama.

- Saga... você lembra de nossas aulas de filosofia?! Quando tínhamos uns doze ou treze anos?

- É claro que lembro.

- O Mestre falava sobre Platão... e eu mal prestava atenção, por achar aquilo tudo romântico demais. Mas agora... eu lembro de tudo novamente. Sim... o Mito da Caverna. Dentro da Caverna, eram apenas Sombras. Fora dela, a Luz, a realidade de fato. Saga... morrer na realidade é Viver?

- Sim, Kanon. "Morrer" é atingir a única dimensão real. Na Terra, tudo não passa de um sombra disforme do que na verdade deveria ser.

E, de fato, quando olho ao meu redor, o chamado "mundo material" parece sem cor, sem significado, sem brilho em comparação a nossos corpos sutis e luminosos.

- A única Realidade tangível... Saga, eu me sinto tão bem fora daquele corpo! É como se finalmente fosse completo. Aliás... se é tão bom, por que muitas pessoas têm medo de morrer?

- Ora, Kanon; imagine um ser humano mediano, que sofre com os reveses da vida terrena, sabendo que morrer é na verdade Viver de maneira mais esplendorosa e livre, sem a necessidade de procurar por comida ou sofrer com as terríveis doenças que afligem ao frágil corpo denso? Matariam-se todos, sem exceção.

- Eu sei... mas se esta vida terrena é tão pobre em significância, para quê viemos a nascer?

- Para refinar a Alma, Kanon... para sabermos, através da dor, que não devemos ser orgulhosos, mas sim humildes... é uma disciplina. Uma escola, por assim dizer.

- Saga...

Ao ouvir suas palavras sobre a vida extrafísica, quase me senti triste e desanimado ao saber que teria de voltar ao corpo físico e à vida de procurar o que comer e beber. E o pior de tudo: sem meu irmão.

- Saga... por favor, corte meus laços com o corpo físico e me deixe ir com você. Aquele império tosco e com um punhado de pessoas aduladoras e falsas pouco me importa agora!

- Não! Kanon, você ainda não está pronto. Ainda deve se refinar através desta existência na Terra!

- Por que você amadureceu primeiro do que eu?! Não quero me distanciar de você, irmãozinho...

- Acalme-se... viu como ainda precisa de novos conceitos? Deve trilhar o restante de sua jornada na Terra sem mim. Saiba, porém, que sempre estarei olhando por você, e o esperando.

- Então... nossos laços não se disfarão?

- É claro que não! Há séculos, milênios... nós viemos a esta Terra como irmãos gêmeos. E não vai ser agora, e nem depois de atingirmos o Nirvana¹, que vamos nos separar. Somos Almas Gêmeas... destinadas a ir e vir sempre como tais.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, o abraço ternamente. E é o abraço mais sentido e definido que já lembro de ter dado. Tão belo... tão meu, tão Saga!

De repente, sei do porquê de tudo parecer tão melhor e sentido agora. Já sem os corpos físicos, atingimos diretamente à alma, à essência um do outro. Aquele calor bom, acolhedor, doce... perpassa meu corpo e faz com que eu me sinta realizado e protegido.

Sem que eu espere, Saga beija minha boca suavemente, porém com intensidade. Abro os olhos, espantado. Isto... também é possível de fazer aqui?!

- É claro que é possíve, Kanon... - ele diz, lendo meus pensamentos - Pois tudo que há na Terra, há depois que a deixamos também. E há muitas coisas mais... basta escolhermos se queremos fazê-las ou não.

- E você... o que escolhe?

- Bem... eu escolho amá-lo através da Eternidade. Independente do que nos venha a acontecer...

- A minha escolha também é essa... eu o quero para sempre, Saga... e é tão bom saber que o que eu encarava como "separação" nada mais é do que uma pequena distância!

- Na verdade não há distâncias entre almas gêmeas, Kanon...

Meu gêmeo me abraça novamente e acaricia meus cabelos. A vontade de ir com ele só aumenta... mas não devo insistir, devido à sua posição. Quando abro meus olhos e me desfaço do abraço dele, vejo que... está nu. Anteriormente, estava como se fosse vestido com uma roupa grega comum...

- Saga, o que...

- Kanon... quando estamos em nossa forma plena, livres do corpo físico, podemos plasmar a roupa que quisermos em nós. Ou retirá-la toda, se assim desejarmos...

- Eu... posso tentar?

- Claro que pode...

Ainda não habituado a esta nova realidade, fecho os olhos e tento mentalizar-me também sem roupa. Será que isso basta...?

Abro os olhos e me vejo nu também, ainda nos braços de meu gêmeo. Ele me beija ternamente nos ombros e nos braços, e eu sinto como se cada ponto acariciado por ele fosse fundir-se a si. Ou reencontrar-se com ele novamente...? Já não sei dizer.

Enlaço-o e o beijo como se nada mais importasse. Já não há mais saliva ou fluidos corporais, mas há uma troca imensa de energias que nunca houve igual antes. Aliás, o fato de não haver fluidos corporais, nem "matéria", nos ajuda a sentir tudo melhor.

- Saga... eu te amo, Saga...

Repentinamente, lembro de quando o abraçava, querendo unir minha alma à sua, transcendendo o corpo. E aqui, assim, finalmente realizo este meu intento. Eu atingi a sua alma, Saga...

Sem mais delongas, ele puxa meus quadris para cima dos seus e me penetra sem pedir, porque já sabe que eu também quero. Gemo de prazer, pois é ele enfim que me adentra. Não há dor, não há terror, não há coisa alguma senão um sentimento maravilhoso de completude.

Não há mais necessidade de nos apoiarmos em algum lugar, pois a gravidade não rege mais nossos corpos. Ele se empurra uma, duas, três vezes para dentro de mim... e a cada vez que isso acontece é como se me enviasse uma parte de enetgia sua e me ativasse um centro de energia, o sexual. Gemo ardentemente de prazer, de tão bom que é. É melhor do que antes... é extremamente intenso.

Não consigo pensar em outra coisa. É prazer demais... e meu gêmeo me adentra tanto, que é como se fosse entrar inteiro em mim. E o melhor é que, da mesma forma que quando "vivo", ele vai devagar... aproveitando cada momento, cada deliciosa estocada dentro de meu Ser.

- Ahn, Kanon...

Em seu etéreo rosto há uma expressão de incrível deleite. E o incrível disso tudo é que ainda sequer estamos próximos de atingir ao orgasmo...

Gemo mais e mais alto de prazer, empurrando-me para ele toda vez que me penetra, aprofundando assim a relação.

Olho, surpreendido, para meu corpo denso, o qual ainda se encontra deitado em cima da cama. Está com o pênis ereto...

- Saga... o que...

- Tudo... tudo o que acontece a seu corpo astral, Kanon... se reflete em seu corpo físico também. Agora deixe isso...

Meu irmão puxa meu rosto e beija minha boca com intensidade. Eu não quero gozar agora... ainda não; pois não desejo que acabe tão cedo...

Ficamos assim por algum tempo, eu sentindo seu lindo Ser me possuindo por um período que transcende o tempo ou o espaço. Quando as sensações começam a crescer e o orgasmo finalmente se acerca, fecho os olhos e mesmo assim é como se continuasse vendo. É intenso... é a melhor coisa que já experimentei em minha vida...

Grito de prazer, abraçando meu parceiro e me deliciando nele de forma nunca antes sentida. Não há sêmen, mas a sensação é dez, vinte vezes maior do que seria se estivéssemos em corpo físico. E o amor que eu sinto por ele... apenas intensifica tudo mais e mais.

Saga me beija enquanto o seu orgasmo ainda dura. E quando enfim acaba, dando-nos a ímpressão de que deixamos um pedaço de nossa alma com o outro, nos beijamos e trocamos declarações de amor sem nos cansarmos.

- Saga...

- Meu Kanon... agora sim, eu pude acabar com as definitivas saudades que tinha de você...

- Un... Saga... eu... eu tenho algumas coisas a lhe dizer.

- Eu já sei, Kanon. No estado em que estou, posso ler sua mente. Apenas lhe digo que não lute mais contra Atena; ainda há tempo de se redimir, e ela o aceitará. A escolha, no entanto, é sua.

- Saga... não vai embora ainda, não é?

- Não... eu ainda quero ficar mais com você.

Nos acariciamos mais um pouco e, no decorrer da noite, fazemos amor mais umas duas ou três vezes. Uma parece ser sempre melhor do que a outra, e me dá a certeza de querê-lo mais e mais ainda.

Chega uma hora, porém, que Saga diz ser tempo de ir. Eu imploro a ele que me leve junto, mas Saga diz que eu, como havia proferido antes, devo suportar o caminho terreno sem ele.

- Saga... por favor... ao menos me garanta que virá me ver mais vezes, como fez hoje...

- E claro que virei, Kanon... lembre-se: não há distância para Almas Gêmeas... eu sempre o velarei e olharei por si.

Um último e sublime beijo ocorre entre nós, e então meu irmão me devolve ao corpo denso. Quando já me sinto novamente "aprisionado" no corpo, volto a respirar e a ligar meus sentidos a ele. E dói... dói, como no momento em que nascemos e choramos por nos percebermos neste mundo.

Ainda vejo, um tanto quanto desvanecida, a figura de Saga. Ele sorri para mim e, enfim, vai embora. Para onde? Eu não sei... ele parece estar tão seguro de si, como sempre o foi, que parece saber exatamente para onde vai e como tudo será.

E mais uma vez me encontro só... terrivelmente só, sabendo que ele sempre olhará por mim, mas tendo de ficar aqui numa dimensão diferente da sua, por tempo que não sei quanto é. Agora entendo plenamente a angústia de ver alguém querido morrer. Não é a morte em si que assusta e quebranta, pois como Saga mesmo disse, ele está melhor assim... mas é a terrível certeza de ter de continuar aqui, neste lugar estranho e desconhecido que é a Terra, sem aquela pessoa para nos auxiliar.

É pior do que a dor e o trauma de nascer; pois ao nascermos, temos os pais ou alguém para cuidar de nós; um tutor,´por assim dizer. Quando somos adultos e ficamos sem alguém por ocasião da morte, pressupõe-se que saibamos sobreviver sozinhos. E não é assim tão fácil...

Pior do que ser condenado à Morte, é ser condenado à Vida. Pelo menos a _este tipo_ de vida.

Vou me banhar, pois o sêmen que não derramei no sexo astral, o fiz no corpo físico. E enquanto me banho, aquela característica revolta de quando eu era um adolescente me toma, embora eu já seja homem feito, com mais de trinta anos. A idade corporal não importa... minha alma sempre arderá com esta chama inconformada. E talvez seja justamente a não superação desta chama que tenha feito minha alma evoluir mais devagar que a de meu irmão.

Não importa! Atacarei Atena mais uma vez; é graças a ela que ficamos separados em vida, e agora na morte também. A vontade de me matar para seguir Saga é imensa, mas não o farei... por orgulho. Por ter o gosto de atacar a Atena ainda neste corpo, e a fazer sentir o que eu sinto ao ficar longe de meu irmão.

Sim... me desculpe, Saga, mas não seguirei seu derradeiro conselho.

FIM

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¹Nirvana, segundo o Budismo, é quando a alma enfim se liberta do ciclo de Samsara (Shaka também é cultura) de renascimento e morte. Saga quis dizer, nesta fic, que nem quando as almas dele e Kanon parassem de vir á Terra eles se separariam ou deixariam de ser Gêmeos. Ele quis dizer, enfim, que não apenas o DNA do corpo físico deles era igual, mas também a ligação das próprias almas. _

_Uma vez, uma médium me disse que esta é minha última encarnação. Poxa, que bom! Quero voltar mais pra cá não... (momento emo on, rss...)_

_Sobre desdobramento astral e sexo astral: nunca fiz, mas há institutos de pesquisa, não focados em religião e crenças, que afirmam ser possível sair do corpo físico ainda vivo, visitar várias dimensões e inclusive fazer sexo com encarnados e desencarnados. Vide o caso de uma viúva que disse ser visitada pelo marido já "morto" e ter feito sexo com ele... _

_Bom, se viajei demais nesta fic, e normal! O dia em que eu não viajar é que será anormal, rs... além disso, fico pensando muito que apenas após a morte poderei realizar muitas coisas irrealizáveis neste nosso mundo mais baixo e irascível. Pois é, eu creio em existência, e existência melhor, após o que chamamos de "morte", e nunca choro em velório ou enterro. _

_Curiosíssimo é que, na hora em que comecei a escrever essa fic, senti uma paz imensa no coração. Depois fui saber e naquela hora minha avó estava morrendo de um enfarte. Não, não chorei. Ela está melhor do que nós. O que chamamos de morte é libertação, é a "formarura" em mais um "grau" da escola da vida. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
